Never Give Up
"Never Give Up" is the 4th episode of Wild Force. Summary Danny tries to pursue his crush on Kendall, which affects his frienship with Max, however he is too afriad to ask her out. To prove himself to the other Rangers, Max stakes out a haunted temple, where he finds Bell Org. When he is captured, Danny must overcome his fears to rescue him. Plot 'Act I' saves Kendall's flowers.]]In the city of Turtle Cove Max and Danny walking along the street with a newspaper as Max reads that the old temple on side of town is said to be haunted. Danny adds that the 'Turtle Cover Times' is never wrong as he walks into Max who has stopped walking and exclaims that it must be an Org haunting the temple and that they should go and check it out. Danny doesn't look sure and tells Max that it will be dark soon however Max believes that will make it more awesome. Max checks to make sure Danny is with him on the plan and they bump fists to make it official. Danny then looks over at Kendall across the street and as he stares a flashback shows the two of them working in the gardening shop and Danny admiring her. Max ends the flashback by snapping Danny out of it however as Danny sees Kendall drop her plant pot the runs across the road and manages to catch it before it breaks. Kendall thanks her saviour and is then pleasantly surprised to see that it is Danny. The two share a smile and Kendall asks what he has been doing the past few months and they both they enter a van and drive off. Max shouts after the van and then angry walks off, saying he will get the Org on his own. It is now dark and Max is walking on the outside of town on his own. He is shaking and whispering to himself that is startled by theOld Man.]]there is no such thing as ghosts however as he approaches the temple he accidently knocks and smashes a pot, this causes a light to turn on. Max is startled by the light and falls over, bumping his head, before getting up and running off thinking it is a ghost (he drops the newspaper as he runs). However an Old Man exits the building and begins shaking his stick and shouting that whoever is there must leave his house now. As there is no answer the old man goes back into his house and suddenly outside Bell Org appears who picks up the newspaper and laughs at the article about haunting ghosts. bandages max.]]Back on the Animarium Alyssa is attending to Max's bruised head and telling him to keep still but Max continues to tell her that he could feel the presence of an Org at the temple. Cole teases him, asking him if he is afraid of the dark, to which Taylor smiles at. However Max snaps that he is not afraid of anything. Danny then enters, in his pyjamas and hugging his pillow, he is walking in a daze however is suddenly awakened as he sees Max and asks what happened. Taylor laughs saying that he went looking for ghosts, got scared and fell on his face. Danny remembers yesterday and apologises to Max and offers to bandage him up however Max angry stands and tears the bandage off. Max tells Danny that he should have been there and then the rangers would believe him and he would that he wasn't scared. Danny shouts after him but Max walks off. Danny sees Max throwing around a stick at the park and approaches him but Max walks off. Danny explains and ignores Danny.]]shouts after him that he was crazy about Kendall before he became a ranger but just never had the courage to tell her. Max says that he thought he could count on him and Danny ensures him that he can be counted on however Kendall then drives up and Danny runs over to see her. Kendall thanks him for his help yesterday and Danny asks if he can help today but Kendall tells him that she only has a small delivery to do as Danny walks into a bin. Kendall asks if he is ok and Danny tells her is fine. Max shakes his head at Danny and walks off and Danny tells Kendall that he must go after max but he would like to talk to her later and she tells him to stop by the shop. 'Act II' scares away the Old Man.]]Back at the temple Bell Org is continually smashing a bell and so the old man walks over to see what is causing the noise. The man is clearly stressed by the noise and as the banging gets worse the man falls over and Bell Org then traps him in a giant bell. The man is trapped inside the bell and Bell Org and begins banging the bell to cause the man more stress. Bell Org then releases him and the old man runs away as Bell Org tells him to stay out as it is his place now. Jindrax and Toxica then appear and Bell Org shouts over asking who they are but as he notices they have one horn (meaning they are Duke Orgs) he apologises for his manners. Bell Org then nervously asks what they and Jindrax recruit Bell Org.]]want with him. Toxica tells him that he seems to have a knack for scaring away humans which is a worthy attribute in an org. Bell Org ensures them that he can scare away anything and so Jindrax tells him that they represent Master Org and that if Bell Org can destroy the Power Rangers then Master Org will reward him. Bell Org gets excited and exclaims that this may be his opportunity to become a Duke Org however Toxica rolls her eyes at the actual unlikeness of that. Back at the Animarium Taylor asks Danny where Max is and Danny tells her that he ran off because he didn't want to be around him. traps Max.]]Meanwhile Max is walking back to the temple saying to himself that he will prove he isn't a kid. He then gets a phone call from Danny but ignores it, throwing it to the ground. Suddenly Bell Org appears with a group of Putrids. Bell Org calls him a little kid lost in the forest and Max morphs into his ranger outfit and says that he isn't a kid however Bell Org then traps him in a giant bell. Bell Org begins banging the bell. Back on the Animarium the sacred water begins splashing and Princess Shayla tells the rangers it is an Org at the temple, where Max was the previous night. Alyssa feels guilt that they didn't believe him and Danny is shocked that he went to fight the Org alone. The rangers leave to help him. As they are walking Cole says that they shouldn't have given Max such a hard time but Danny says that it his him 's phone.]]who should not have deserted them. Danny then tells them that one day when they were chasing Turbine Org on the roof tops he was unable to jump to the next building, due to his fear of heights, but Max helped him overcome his fear but as Danny jumped he fell and Max caught him and pulled him up, telling him to never give up. Danny explains that they had been best friends ever since then and that he owes Max his life. Cole promises him they will find Max but they then find Max's phone on the ground. 'Act III' and Alyssa.]]The rangers come across Jindrax and Toxica, with their group of Putrids. Danny demands to know what they did with Max but Toxica tells him that it is a surprise and orders the Putrids to attack. Alyssa is fighting Putrids when suddenly she is hit in the face by Toxica's staff. Toxica says how cute it is that the rangers have a little girl on their team and Alyssa tells Toxica that it looks like Orgs have a 'wrinkly old grandma' on theirs, to which Toxic takes offence and the two begin fighting. fights Taylor.]] Taylor and Jindrax clash swords. Taylor says that she has never seen a clown with a sword before and Jindrax says that he will know show her why he is the 'master of blades' and they two continue duelling. Cole fights off some Putrids while Danny battles Bell Org. Bell Org hits Danny to the ground and Danny demands to know what he did with the Blue ranger. Bell Orgs says that he trapped that 'little kid' and points to his bell on a cliff.. faces Bell Org.]]Danny looks up and shouts that he will get Max out of there. Max hears him, inside the bell, and says 'never give up'. Danny picks Bell Org up and throws him to the ground before running up the cliff after Max. Inside the bell Max apologises to Danny and thinks back on their times together. Bell Org tries to stop Danny by hitting his bell and causing a small avalanche however Danny tells himself to 'never give up' and continues to climb the hill. Danny jumps to the top and breaks the bell open with his axe, with Bell Org screaming after him. Danny runs to Max and asks saves Max.]]if he is ok and Max tells him to stop yelling in his ear. They bump fists and congratulate each other for not giving up. The other rangers run over and hand Max his phone. Bell Org approaches as Max morphs. Bell Org blasts them but Danny throws Max at him and Bell Org loses his hammer. Max and Danny then slash him and combine their weapons with the other rangers which destroys him. However Toxica runs over and performs her spell to bring Bell Org back. The rangers call for their Zords and order them to combine the Megazord. The Megazord faces Bell Org and is knocked over by his blasts. Alyssa begins to panic but Max and Danny ensure her they'll be ok and Danny controls the Megazord to kick Bell Org over. The Megazord then destroys his hammer and then him by using 'Mega Roar'. 'Act IV' finds Danny's note.]]Danny is outside the flower show and is holding on to a note which explains his feelings for Kendall. However as she exits the shop he gets nervous and begins to walk away but Kendall spots his and asks what he wanted to tell her. Danny stutters and pushes the note into a flowerpot , he tells her that being away has made him realises how much he likes flowers. Kendall seems disappointed by the answer and gives him some flowers as a gift. Danny thanks her and walks off. Kendall however spots the note and as she reads it gives an immense smile 'Next time on Power Rangers Wild Force' *Tire Org zaps the rangers and takes Princess Shayla prisoner. *Toxica brings the Princess to Master Org and he demands her to open a mysterious power. *The rangers are riding Motorbikes on their way to rescue the Princess. ("Ancient Awakening") Notes 'Bloopers and Continuity Errors' *At the end when Danny is reading the note to himself he says "Kendall, seeing you again I realized I really really missed you" but after that when Kendall finds the note and reads it it says "Kendall, seeing you again I realized how much I really really loved you" *When Max's Growl Phone rings, he opens it and the display reads "Gao Black" with a "2" and the Bison logo. However the name Gao Black was the name for the Black Wild Force Ranger in the Sentai series GaoRanger. This term was never used on Wild Force, instead being the Iron Bison or just Black Wild Force Ranger. Gallery Gallery of screenshots from the Episode. prwf-nevergiveup--558.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--561.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--568.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--579.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--584.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--796.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--801.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--818.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--820.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--914.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--931.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--935.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--949.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--958.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--1041.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--1050.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--1106.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--1125.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--1146.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--1149.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--1167.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--1274.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--1281.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--1285.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--1290.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--1291.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--1294.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--1302.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--1335.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--1358.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--187.jpg prwf-nevergiveup--210.jpg